random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortexx (ZeedMillenniummon89's version)
NOTE: This is my fanon version of Vortexx, except it goes past 2014. Vortexx was a block on The CW programmed by Saban Brands from 2012 to 2018 and Hasbro from 2018 to present. It started airing on August 25, 2012, replacing Toonzai. Lineup NOTE: *All shows aired at 7:00AM and 7:30AM are E/I. *Power Rangers Generations includes Mighty Morphin' to RPM. *Jewelpet represents all the series (Jewelpet, Twinkle, Sunshine, KiraDeco, Happiness, Lady, Magical Change), likewise Rilu Rilu Fairilu represents all the series too (Yousei no Door, Mahou no Kagami, ???). 2012-2013 *7:00AM - Cubix>Rescue Heroes *7:30AM - Rescue Heroes>The New Adventures of Nanoboy *8:00AM - Sonic X *8:30AM - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy>Sonic X *9:00AM - Ironman Armored Adventures>Transformers Prime *9:30AM - Justice League Unlimited *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Z Kai *10:30AM - WWE Saturday Morning Slam *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL 2013-2014 *7:00AM - The Adventures of Chuck and Friends>Rescue Heroes>Cubix *7:30AM - Rescue Heroes>Cubix *8:00AM - Sonic X *8:30AM - Bolts and Blip *9:00AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man *9:30AM - Justice League Unlimited>The Spectacular Spider-Man *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Z Kai *10:30AM - B-Daman Crossfire>Digimon Fusion *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL 2014-2015 *7:00AM - Cubix>Magi-Nation *7:30AM - Cubix>Magi-Nation *8:00AM - Sonic X>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *8:30AM - Bolts and Blip>Monster Buster Club *9:00AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man *9:30AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Z Kai *10:30AM - Digimon Fusion>Kirarin Revolution *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V 2015-2016 *7:00AM - Magi-Nation>Cubix *7:30AM - Magi-Nation>Cubix *8:00AM - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *8:30AM - Monster Buster Club *9:00AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man *9:30AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Z Kai *10:30AM - Kirarin Revolution *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V 2016-2017 *7:00AM - Julius Jr. *7:30AM - Popples *8:00AM - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!>Rilu Rilu Fairilu *8:30AM - Monster Buster Club>Jewelpet *9:00AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man>Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *9:30AM - The Spectacular Spider-Man>Teen Titans *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Super *10:30AM - Kirarin Revolution *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V 2017-2018 NOTE: Effective May 2018, Hasbro now owns the block after acquiring it from Saban along with other brands like Power Rangers. *7:00AM - Julius Jr.>Littlest Pet Shop *7:30AM - Popples>Transformers Rescue Bots *8:00AM - Rilu Rilu Fairilu *8:30AM - Jewelpet *9:00AM - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) *9:30AM - Teen Titans>Power Rangers Generations *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Super *10:30AM - Kirarin Revolution>Digimon Appmon *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS 2018-2019 *7:00AM - Littlest Pet Shop *7:30AM - Transformers Rescue Bots *8:00AM - Rilu Rilu Fairilu *8:30AM - Jewelpet *9:00AM - Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) *9:30AM - Power Rangers Generations *10:00AM - Dragon Ball Super>GeGeGe no Kitaro (2018) *10:30AM - Digimon Appmon>Zoids Wild *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS 2019-2020 *7:00AM - Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *7:30AM - Transformers Rescue Bots Academy *8:00AM - Rilu Rilu Fairilu *8:30AM - Jewelpet *9:00AM - Transformers Cyberverse *9:30AM - Power Rangers Generations *10:00AM - GeGeGe no Kitaro (2018) *10:30AM - Zoids Wild *11:00AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! *11:30AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS